hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 35
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 35: Characters in Order of Appearance #Nagi Sanzenin #Isumi Saginomiya #Hayate Ayasaki #Maria #Hinagiku Katsura #Kyonosuke Kaoru #Yukiji Katsura Summary Isumi tells Nagi that they were supposed to bring their lunches today, but Nagi had forgotten her lunch. Isumi says that she could just ask Hayate or someone to bring her lunch, but she decides not to, as she wasn't hungry. Just then, they overhear two girls talking about how a black-clothed intruder was seen entering the campus, and their description makes Nagi assume that this intruder is Hayate. She realizes that she needs to get him out of trouble quickly, and considers going to Hinagiku for assistance. Hayate is seen sneaking around the school, hiding in bushes while trying to figure out where the office would be. He sets off and starts wandering around. Since classes had started, the campus grounds were empty, and he started searching at a more calm pace. However, someone is seen watching over him from a high place. When this person hears him announce that he's a butler of the Sanzenin family, she seems to become shocked. He then takes a look at the clock tower, and reveals that he would like to be able to go to the top of it sometime. Just then, the girl who was watching him tells him that he won't be able to, since only student council members are allowed to go up. He looks around, and sees the girl, who was in a tree. She asks him what he's doing at the school, but he responds by asking her what she was doing in the tree. He then possibly sarcastically asks if climbing trees is just a trend at Hakuou, but the girl asks if it looks like she's doing this for fun. Hayate reminds her that tree climbing is dangerous, annoying her as she already knew this. She then asks Hayate if he's the rumored butler, who was compared to a mixture of a gentleman and a gundam, but Hayate says that he doesn't know anything about the rumors. She then asks him if he would do a favor for her. He asks what exactly she wants, and she hesitantly asks him to catch her. Before he can respond, she jumps off the tree, leaving Hayate flailing his arms, wondering what he should do. She ends up kicking him in the face, knocking him down. She asks him if he's alright, and then she tells him that it was dangerous that he didn't try to catch her, but he reminds her that jumping is dangerous in the first place. She admits she just wanted to get down as fast as possible, as she has a fear of heights. Hayate then reminds her that it's immodest to climb to high places while wearing a skirt, but she reveals that she actually wears bike shorts. Embarrased, Hayate turns around and tells her to be more modest, prompting her to tease him about his apparent naivety. Hayate then reminds her that if she was afraid of heights, she should have just said so in the first place, and he would have came to her rescue if she just asked. He then asks her what she was doing up in the tree in the first place, where she reveals that a baby bird had fallen out of its nest. Hayate jokingly asks her if this is the newest excuse for climbing trees when you're afraid of heights, causing the girl to angrily ask Hayate if he's still making fun of her. He smiles, and says that he isn't, and that he admires her for helping the bird. He apologizes for all his rude statements, and that he feels reassured since the chick is safe. Just then, a crow swoops onto the branch, and looks at the chick with a devilish expression. The girl quickly grabs a rock and tries to throw it at the crow, but Hayate stops her, afraid that she might hit the chick. Just then, the parents agressively fly at the crow, but the crow looks at them with the same look, making them stop in their tracks and abandon the baby. The girl starts crying, while being angry at the parents for doing that. Hayate suddenly asks her to get out of the way, and he throws a stone in between the two birds. The crow looks on in panic, while Hayate cheerfully asks the crow to leave, or else he'll actually have to hit it with the stone. It flies away, and the girl asks Hayate why he didn't let her throw the stone, despite having thrown it himself. He says that he's certain that he had control, making her angry. As she yells at Hayate, asking him if he thinks that she has no control, he interrupts her and tells him that his name is Hayate Ayasaki, making her silent. Meanwhile, Nagi was asking one of her teachers where Hinagiku was, but the teacher responds saying that he's more surprised and annoyed that Nagi is asking him, frustrating Nagi. Next, Nagi tunrs to Kaoru, who reports that she wasn't in class, and he jokingly states that she probably got stuck in a high place to preserve order. Nagi thinks this is a bit ridiculous, calling her not a cat, but Kaoru reminds Nagi that compared to her sister, who was the teacher from the previous chapter, Hinagiku is more refined and controlled. Outside, the girl reveals that she is Hinagiku Katsura to Hayate, and offers to take him to the top of the clock tower. Hayate reminds her that she said only student council members can go up, but Hinagiku tells Hayate that she is the president of the student council. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 4. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga